<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family by senjutsus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644201">family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjutsus/pseuds/senjutsus'>senjutsus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), expect a rewrite, my boys need so much love, thinking of deleting this dkjskdj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjutsus/pseuds/senjutsus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke stared at him. Naruto was genuinely curious, and the black-haired boy felt his heart break a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: there may be some mistakes, english is not my first language. other than that, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exactly three months ago, Sasuke told Naruto that he loved him. He hadn't planned on doing it, it just totally slipped out.</p><p> </p><p>They were searching for the perfect birthday present for Choji (to be honest, Sasuke didn't care at all, but the Akimichi guy was a good friend of Naruto), and so far they had come up with nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Just get him a bottle of sake</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>That's not creative at all!</em>" Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.</p><p> </p><p>After a long and exhausting search, they opted on getting him a cup of <em>special, limited edition</em> instant ramen, and the bottle of sake.</p><p> </p><p>As they left the store, Sasuke began to walk, leaving Naruto behind by a few steps. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wow, y'know, maybe I should keep this for myself.</em>" Naruto muttered. Sasuke turned to look at him and... it was weird.</p><p> </p><p>He was almost... mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wasn't wearing his signature headband that day, so his unruly blond hair was flowing with the wind. His eyes were focused on reading the ingredients of the cup he was holding in his hands, but Sasuke could see they were shining. His blue eyes were always shining. They were magical. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What do you think?</em>" Naruto looked at him. A little smile decorated his face, which in turn made his eyes close up a little bit. Sasuke felt so.. <strike>(soft)(in love)(in shock)(hypnotized)</strike>... grateful. He was just so beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I love you.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>It was an accident, but the truth after all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>And now here they were, three months later, sitting on the balcony of Naruto's shitty apartment with their legs dangling from the edge, watching the fight between the blond's front door neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>It was always the same with them; they'd fight, she would throw his belongings at him (or out onto the street), he'd tell her she's insane, she would shed a few tears, then they would make out like crazy and lock the door of their house. </p><p> </p><p>It was extremely amusing.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why are they fighting today?</em>" Sasuke asked. Last week it had been over the man arriving home extremely drunk. This week, it was much more intense.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>She thinks he cheated on her.</em>" Naruto answered and took a sip of the warm cup of tea he was holding in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well, did he?</em>" Sasuke took a sip from his own cup as well.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I don't know, maybe. But I'm pretty sure they're going to start making out in like thirty seconds.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>How can you be so sure?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tried not to chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>See that look on his face?</em>" Sasuke nodded.  "<em>That's how you look when you're about to ravage me.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke choked on his tea, and Naruto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't say things like that.</em>" He said, a bit flustered. (It was true, though.)</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sorry. Hey, look! They're making out now! I told you so!</em>" The blond whisper-yelled. He was extremely observant. </p><p> </p><p>After their crazy neighbor's fight died down, the boys settled into a comfortable silence. It was very nice. The village was quiet, with only the sound of the wind and the distant barks of a few stray dogs keeping them company. It didn't last long.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey, Sas. Can I ask you something?</em>" Naruto said, looking towards the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Of course.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I've been meaning to ask for a while. It's a little silly, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to.</em>" At that, Sasuke looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Just ask.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The blond looked a little unsure, but spoke anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I was just wondering... what it's like... to have a family?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at him. Naruto was genuinely curious, and the black haired boy felt his heart break a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What?"</em>  Was all Sasuke could come up with. He understood the question, but he wanted to know what Naruto meant.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Heh, don't worry. I told you it was silly</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>No, no. I just— you caught me off guard.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sorry. I've always been curious, that's all. I asked Shikamaru and Sakura once, but all they did was berate their parents for being too intrusive and... annoying. I don't think they understood what I meant.”  Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. </em></p><p> </p><p>Well of course they didn't. Not a lot of people did.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Like I said, you don't have to answer if you don't want—"  </em>Naruto started, but Sasuke interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>It's... great, really. Yeah. And comforting too, knowing that if you have a bad day, you can just go home and your family will be... waiting for you, ready to love you.</em>"  He spoke slowly, stared straight ahead, and continued. </p><p>"<em>Sometimes my mom welcomed me with dinner, a warm hug, or just a kiss on my forehead. That was definitely one of my favorite things in the world. And Itachi used to tease me a lot, but he also made me laugh. I loved spending time with him. My father was so hard to please, but I know that he always loved me. He was very stern, but I know he was just trying his best."</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smiled fondly. It used to hurt when he remembered those things, but not anymore. He was glad he had those memories to turn to. </p><p> </p><p>When he heard no response from Naruto, he turned his gaze to him; his heart shattered. The blond was staring at him with tears streaming down his cheeks, a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm sorry." </em> Sasuke said, sort of desperate. Naruto shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No, it's okay.</em>" He tried to force a laugh, but it came out sounding painful.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn't know what to do. Sure, he'd seen his boyfriend cry before (many times, since he was a little bit of a crybaby), but this was different. He put his mug down and tried to comfort him by running his hand through Naruto's cheek, and hugging him. </p><p> </p><p>He felt like his heart and soul were hurting. Naruto was a hero, the savior of the world; and yet here he was, crying in his arms, and clinging to him like a child. Suffering at what he missed out on.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just kept on hugging him, repeating the same two words. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed. Naruto wasn't crying that hard anymore. Sasuke still didn't know what to say. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You know...</em>" Naruto started, sounding calmer than before.  "<em>I consider you my family. You, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Of course he knew.</p><p> </p><p>He loved Naruto more than anything in the world. And he considered him his family too.</p><p> </p><p>They both remained in the same position until they decided to go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I love you.</em>" Sasuke said as they settled under the covers of their bed. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled. He slept calmly, knowing he wasn't a lonely child anymore; he had a family now. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was kinda random but i just love these boys so much! hope u liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>